Dark Storms Rising
by Foxey
Summary: The sequel to "Love Thee Always" Caution YAOI abound. MagnusXRodimusMagnusXOptimus With Optimus being back from the dead, Magnus has to make a choice between the two leaders.
1. Prologue

Right this has been sitting on servers for about 24 hours, might as well post it. XD This is the sequal to "Love Thee Always" that a few of you have been asking for. I've lost contact with Kristina so it's not going to be as good as the first one. But I hope you all enjoy it all the same..note though that I'll be a bit slow with this one cause it's being a bit tricky at the moment.

Normal disclaimer applies I own nothing and this fic has **YAOI** in it, so if that's not your cup of tea then you had better hit that back button as fast as you can. Don't flame me for it or whatever, cause all it's going to do is make me laugh at you and write even MORE so nah

SEQ CHAPTER h r 1_Dark Storms_

Prologue

Where once the sun had shined now shined the moon. The stars were out, showing off proudly in the night's sky while the crickets chirped their gentle song into the night. A light breeze blew by, causing small ripples to form in bands and move across the lake in a lazy manner. There was a peaceful aura in the atmosphere and it seemed as if time had come to a complete stop. In such a peace it was quite easy to push away and forget about painful, dark memories, if only for a moment.

Memories were the furthest thing from Ultra Magnus' mind at the moment. He shifted his arms slightly, moving him and his mate into a more comfortable position. His actions caused Rodimus Prime to looked up with a raised optic. Smiling he leaned down and brushed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Truth be told Magnus was still a little bit shocked that in the process of a few hours Rodimus was now a leader, a friend, and now his lover. It had been difficult at first for them to fully admit their feelings but it had all gotten out after a bit of trouble and now they were pretty happy and content with one another.

"What are you thinking so much on?" Rodimus voice broke into Magnus' thoughts.

"Just about everything. About us, where it's all going to go." The un-official second in command answered truthfully.

"Not regretting anything already are you?" Rodimus tried to pass it off as a joke of some sort but Magnus could pick up on the anxious undertones.

"If I was would I still be holding you or still be here for a matter of fact Roddi?" Magnus replied a little shocked at Rodimus reaction.

Yet Magnus knew why his mate would be a little quick to worry about regrets and such. After all, Rodimus wasn't exactly the first Prime he had been a devoted lover to. He had been with Optimus Prime, the beloved prior leader of the Autobots. Optimus had died from serious and fatal wounds from a difficult and brutal battle with the notorious Megatron, the then leader of the manic Decepticons. While the loss of their leader was felt by every single Autobot none had felt it more then Magnus. The relationship shared between the two had been a very close and strong one, when Optimus died Magnus felt as though part of himself died with him.

Only one other Autobot could have possibly comprehend his pain, and that as fate would have it, was Rodimus himself. During that attack though he had been the young and hotheaded Hotrod. It had been Hotrod who had been used as a shield for Megatron, who had known that Optimus would have never dared to risk the life of a fellow Autobot to take him down , and while Megatron had him he was forced to watch Optimus being shot down to the ground. Thus causing the death of their greatly loved leader. Of course, Hotrod blamed himself; after all how was he to know that the then Prime had already suffered fatal injuries before Hotrod had even become involved? There wasn't and that knowledge didn't help the pair with the pain and void that his death had left behind.

Seeing how close Optimus and Magnus had been it was no wonder that the City Commander had taken a long time to move on; keeping himself more and more into his work then anything else. At the time Magnus had felt that there was never going to be anyone else for him, at least until he realized the gift that Optimus had left behind in Rodimus Prime. Next to Kup Magnus was one of the best choices to help guide Rodimus in his new leadership position and during that time he had come to terms with his grief and begin to fully realize just what his feeling were towards the younger mech. While it had taken a bit of time Magnus had eventually made an attempt to at least tell him. So he had written a letter asking the young leader to meet him at a quick landmark. That had turned out to be one of the best things he had done in a long time. As he had stumbled over his words and struggled with convening his emotions it turned out that it was the same with Rodimus. That void that seemed to cling to him was now gone and for the first time since the lost of Optimus he felt complete.

"It's just.." Rodimus sighed and leaned his head back once more. His body had stiffened and Magnus could see the unsaid words in Rodimus' optics and body language.

"Stop that Roddi, blaming yourself over what happened isn't going to help you in any way. It wasn't and never will be your fault. ..Optimus wouldn't be happy knowing what you're putting yourself through. I sure as hell don't blame you." Magnus frowned slightly at Rodimus, correctly guessing what was on Rodimus' mind.

"Alright. Are you sure though? I mean..I do have you now." Rodimus made small circles on one of the arms that was holding him so close at the moment, fully reassured once more, his tone warm with a smile.

"I think he'd be happy for the both of us." Magnus answered softly after a moment.

Rodimus let out another sigh; however this one was one of content. He had never felt so strongly over another person before and he was rather glad that his newly beloved wasn't trying to keep anything from him. He needed him to be blunt over any issues. He frowned slightly though as a thought crossed his mind. Optimus Prime had been brought back to life once before, even if it was the Quintessons fault for they had messed with his programming. Although he was supposed to be gone, resting finally in eternal peace. However what was to say that Optimus couldn't be brought back again? Though he had hid it well, Ultra Magnus had went through hell and back having to see his then lover the way he was, and then to lose him again. It was enough to destroy even the strongest of mechs. Rodimus never wanted to see Magnus go through something like that again, to be forced to see experience that again, to see his beloved live through that kind of intense emotional pain again.

"Mmm we need to get back. Everyone's probably thinking you've fallen off the face of the Earth again. Or that you've gone and done something stupid to yourself again." Magnus chuckled as he kissed Rodimus again. His tone was warm with a smile and a touch of amusement.

"Nah, Kup knows what I'm up too.." Rodimus replied with a slight snort and lightly swatted Magnus on the head.

"That's a given Roddi." Magnus laughed lightly at the look that Rodimus was giving him.

If Magnus was going to say anything 'enlightening' he couldn't get it out. Rodimus had pushed him just slightly and had claimed his mouth with his own. The current that passed between the two was intense with pleasure and the love that they shared for one another. While it only lasted a moment or two it felt like forever in that moment of perfect bliss. As they parted Rodimus flashed Magnus a rather playful smirk.

"Sometimes Mags, you talk too much."

Magnus chuckled and shook his head while standing up. He held his hand out for Rodimus to grasp hold of while he himself got up, that playful smirk still on his features. Together they had now begun a new road with their relationship, a new pathway to journey upon. Magnus felt like it was going to be a long and pleasant one filled with plenty of happiness. However as they transformed and started back towards the base Rodimus had a foreboding feeling that this was somehow some sort of calm before the storm.


	2. Chapter 1

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1 Dark Storms

Chapter One:

Time passed in different paces over the span of 7 months human time. During which the Autobots adjusted more to their new Prime and continued their efforts of stopping Galvatron and his band of manic Decepticons. Some days moved slowly, with an attack foiled maybe 3 times in the span of one week. Others it seemed as though the endless wave of chaos and destruction would never come to an end. Despite the hardships they all handled each day well enough and things moved on smoothly. On a more personal look, the relationship between Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus had flourished and neither Autobot could have been any happier. Or at least, that's how it had been.

Magnus caught himself pacing his quarters for the tenth time in an hour's worth of time. Grumbling to himself he settled behind on his bed, sighing as he did so. The past couple of days had been extremely hard on him and Primus could he feel it. Everything seemed like nightmare or a sick joke that refused to end. Part of the past that he thought he had buried had arisen once more and now he seemed lost. The logical part of him knew that there was nothing to be done, that hiding in his quarters wasn't going to help anyone, let alone himself. Yet he seemed unable, or perhaps unwilling, to cope with everything that had happened.

Never in his life, which was well over a few Millennia now, had he ever felt so conflicted or hurt. The first time he had lost Optimus in the final battle of the Great War he felt like he was going to die as well. He had struggled to fit together the shattered pieces of his life and finally had done so. When he allowed himself to become involved with Rodimus he had accepted that Optimus was gone forever and that he had someone who cared madly for him. So when the Quintessons had used Optimus in a sickening plot to destroy everyone he cared so much about Magnus had been thrown into a void that he wouldn't have gotten out of without the help and love of Rodimus. The last he knew of, Optimus should have collided the final resting place of their beloved lost. Thus giving himself up to save the rest of them and in the end going back to rest in peace as he should have stayed. Yet here he was, back among the living once more. This time he was here again for keeps.

Thankfully he hadn't really seen much of Optimus in the past few days he had been back. Magnus found that he couldn't really look him fully in the optics let alone say anything. There was so much between them that he didn't know what to do anymore. There was a pang of guilt that clung to him amongst the hazy fog of confusion. He knew that it wasn't fair to keep Rodimus in the dark and to hide from him, not after everything that had now. The hard thing was that he cared for them both so much that it hurt. Despite that he knew that something had to be done and soon, before personal matters became intertwined with their duties to protect the innocent and stopping the Decepticons. In truth he was still reeling from the shock of Optimus being back.

Not too soon Magnus was on his feet once more, his mind not acknowledging the motion. He was worried about how Rodimus was going to react towards Optimus after all this. For the longest time Rodimus had blamed himself for the death of the then Prime and even more so after he had learned that Magnus and Optimus had been lovers. Then add that to the fact that both Rodimus and Optimus were fiercely protective of him. More then likely they were going to clash anyways due to their methods and personalities, however now they had him to clash over too. He didn't think he could handle two of the mechs he cared for the most fighting, especially not over him.

Magnus sighed again, his body expression that of conflicted confusion and worriment. No doubt Optimus want to talk to him, if anything to clear the air between them; however Magnus wasn't too sure if he could handle that anytime soon. He knew that Optimus would wait until he felt that he was ready of course, but he had doubts that he would really ever be ready. He knew for a fact though that neither Prime was going to let him hole up in his quarters for much longer either, thus forcing him to face the problem head on.

'As it should be! Hiding isn't going to solve anything.' Magnus firmly told himself firmly, however he didn't believe his own conviction.

Sitting down once more, this time at his desk, Magnus attempted to at least get some work done. It was already late morning and he had yet to accomplish anything. There were plenty of reports waiting to be read and reviewed on his desk and then some. He tried reading the data pad for another minute before giving up completely. What was the point when his mind wasn't anywhere near his work? All of this was killing him and for once he didn't know the first place to turn. The two people he could have always turned he could no longer turn to at the moment. That in itself spoke volumes. If he was completely honest with himself Magnus knew what he had to do, what he needed to do. It was something he couldn't bring himself to do to either Rodimus or Optimus, not willingly.

Like it or not, he was going to have to choose.

He put his head in his hands feeling as though his spark was going to be torn into pieces. This was one of the most difficult times in his life and he had never felt more alone. He could seek out Springer perhaps or even Kup; however Magnus was a very personal person and didn't exactly like too many people to know what was going on in his personal life. Above all one thing was strongly clear; he couldn't go on and keep avoiding it. There was no way any of them would be able to live such a life, in the end it would end up destroying them all and causing even more pain then anything else.

Magnus pondered more on his dilemma for a couple of minutes more before he could no longer stand the gloomy and lonely atmosphere in his quarters that threatened to suffocate him. He missed Rodimus' presence greatly yet he wasn't willing to face him, for he had no answers to any questions that might be asked. Walking out into the corridor he let his feet take him wherever while he continued to think. Something somewhere had to give and someone was going to be hurt. That knowledge unsettled Magnus even more.

'Primus help me I don't know what to do'

Rodimus looked up from a report he wasn't even remotely paying a slag of attention too. His quarters rang with an odd silence that refused to settle with the young leader. Of course, it had been silent many times before; but it had always been a comfortable one. For starters Magnus wasn't there, the older mech had moved in with him awhile back. Usually Magnus was working on his own report or simply kept his mate company. Rodimus noted with a deep pang of sorrow that Magnus hadn't been home in a couple of days now, choosing to stay in his own quarters.

Ultra Magnus' silence wasn't the only abnormal thing among the ranks of the Autobots. Just a few days ago a pair of misunderstood humans released a hate plague that the universe hadn't seen for well over a millennia. It had spread from Transformers to humans, and in the end threatened to destroy the whole universe. The only reason they were still here was all thanks to Optimus Prime, who had arrived from the dead once more and opened the light of the Matrix to shine once again through their darkest hour. Rodimus let out a sigh and covered his optics with one hand. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the return of Optimus and the rescue of them all, after all he too had become a victim of the plague and wasn't in any position to save anyone, he just wished that it had never had happened in the first place. Everyone would have been spared a lot of grief, especially Magnus in particular.

Although he tried not to think about it, Rodimus was almost always being reminded of the fact that before he had become a Prime that Magnus had been with Optimus and the two of them had been quite content until Optimus untimely death. Magnus had been hurt beyond belief and it had taken him a long time to move on. When he had gotten together with Rodimus, both felt that he had placed his past behind him. However that still didn't stop the sharp and brutal pain that had befallen Magnus when it was discovered that Optimus was back once again. Rodimus felt his spark twist with its own pain as he recalled the look on his beloved's face when he found out.

It had been bad enough to have Optimus haunt their dreams; but now everything seemed so off and confusing that Rodimus didn't know where to turn. Magnus was hiding in his office, a victim of a vicious cycle, he was now sharing leadership of the Autobots with one of the greatest leaders of all time and that in itself was awkward without the knowledge that he was Magnus' ex. Of course, Optimus had to of knew of his and Magnus relationship due to him being a part of the Matrix since his passing. The newly returned leader had yet to acknowledge it, however Rodimus had the feeling that wouldn't last long. More then likely Optimus was giving Magnus time to adjust again before he tried to talk to him. Rodimus had to admit, he wasn't too keen on Optimus really talking to his mate over anything really personal. No doubt it would just hurt him worse.

With a slight growl Rodimus stood up from his desk and moved towards the window, gazing out of it. There was still a few physical battle scars left on Metroplex but most of it had already been repaired. Now all that was left was mostly mental damage that would take longer to heal. His train of thought refused to stick with the matter of Autobot City or the huge amount of work waiting for him to complete. Worriment clung to him and seemed as if it was permanently stuck on his mind.

'Primus help us, we sure as hell could use it about now.'

Rodimus startled from his musings and sightless gazing as the door chime sounded through out the quarters.


End file.
